traitorskeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor's Keep Wiki
Welcome to the Traitor's Keep Wiki Official Wiki for the Traitor's Keep DnD Campaign Geography [[The Raithir Empire|T'he Raithir Empire']] CORE RAITH: * The City of Raith * Traitor's Keep * Thracian * Wizard's Pit * Fairsold * Porthaven * Urn's Harbour THE PROVINCES: * The Sand Sea * Azkaresh Characters Player Characters * Alana Hedley * Alessandra "Alice" Warren * Celia * Fishboy aka Fin aka Tidus * Ishaq Duvainor * Markoris * Max Power Non-Player Characters * Full List Here Gods / Pantheons * Raithir Pantheon * Misc Non-Pantheon Gods Session Notes * First Session - The Journey Begins - June 3, 2018 * Second Session - A Belated Friend - June 10 * Third Session - June 17 * Fourth Session - June 24 * Fifth Session - July 1 * Sixth Session - July 8 * Seventh Session - July 15 * Eighth Session - An Ill-fated Meeting - July 22 * Ninth Session - July 29 * Tenth Session - A Handsome Orcish Mug - Aug 12 * Eleventh Session - What's a Little Charm Among Friends - August 19 * B-team: Session One - August 26 * Twelfth Session - Warlocks and Demons - September 9 * Thirteenth Session - A Name on the Wind -September 16 * Fourteenth Session - September 30 * Fifteenth Session - The Dragon's Deal - The October 14 * Sixteenth Session - Asoshen's Fate - October 21 * Seventeenth Session - Parlay with the Sky Knight - October 28 * Eighteenth Session - Dinos - November 13 * Nineteenth Session - Ambushed - December 3 * Twentieth Session - From the Grasp of Death - December 9 * Twenty-First Session - Celia's IC Game (a MUSHroom) * Twenty-Second Session - Max's IC Game * Twenty-Third Session - To Spring a Trap - January 9, 2019 * Twenty-Fourth Session - The Back-up Plan - January 13 * Twenty-Fifth Session - Come On Ayleen - January 20 * Twenty-Sixth Session - "Get in, Loser" - February 3 * Twenty-Seventh Session - Off to the Theatre - February 17 * Twenty-Eighth Session - Coliseums and Caravans - February 24 * Twenty-Ninth Session - Treasure Amongst the Dunes - March 3 * Thirtieth Session - Hot Air - March 10 * Thirty-First Session - Just Deserts - March 17 * Thirty-Second Session - Enter Sandman - March 24 * Thirty-Third Session - All Nightmare Long - April 7 * Thirty-Fourth Session - Until It Sleeps - April 28 * Thirty-Fifth Session - Nightmare's End - May 5 * Thirty-Sixth Session - The Gates of Azkaresh - June 2 * Thirty-Seventh Session - The Starred Academy - June 9 * Thirty-Eighth Session - Captains, Bishops, and Priests - October 27 * Thirty-Ninth Session - In the City of the Dead - November 09 * Fortieth Session - Adventures in Baby-Sitting - November 24 * Forty-First Session - Back in the Light - December 15 * Forty-Second Session - The Battle of the Catacombs - December 29 * Forty-Third Session - Slaughter of the Starred Guard - January 12, 2020 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse